tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ledan Shepard
Ledan "Leda" Shepard (Cpt.), was born on the 28th December, 2150 to Hannah Shepard and Thomas Sörenson, two alliance officers, on the a ship called the Enterprise (someone thought that was still funny). He grew up on various ships and stations as his parents went from posting to posting, keeping a close relationship with his family due to their isolation from the rest of the Galaxy, and they were his only constant (since he’d not be able to see any friends he made on each ship/station when his parents were posted elsewhere). When Leda was 7, his aunt and uncle died during a mission, leaving his then cousin, Nora an orphan. Refusing to allow their niece to go into care, Leda’s parents took on raising Nora (who due to their tight-knit family was already like a sister to Leda) as their own. Thomas died when Leda was 12 Biography Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 Trivia *Leda’s favourite colour is purple, which is why the armour he buys himself is usually this colour. **Leda is occasionally mocked for paying outlandish prices for tech and armour purely for aesthetic reasons even if he can’t benefit from their special characteristics. *He calls his ex-wife ‘Nige’, she doesn’t seem to like this. Despite this they appear to be on good terms. *Leda keeps a holo of his two children, Maia and Eric, who were killed during Battle of the Citadel, one on his desk in his cabin, and the other on another desk in his bedroom in his apartment. *Leda’s favourite bar is the Afterlife Club on the mercenary-controlled space station, Omega. He and Dean seem to spend a lot of their shore leave there (somewhat oddly, together). **Due to it being closer to his apartment on Zakera Ward, however, he also spends a lot of time in a small bar called Nanus and appears to know the weekend bartender, a turian man called Latis, by name. *Leda keeps a couple of cats in his quarters on the Normandy, due to his love of the creatures while the Normandy’s mission is run by Cerberus, as there were no regulations preventing him from doing so. *Leda has a high-tech scouting drone, which is designed to collect and store data of multiple kids. However, it's designed to focus on battle terrains and to scout planets both dsicovered and undesovered. It has a VI installed on it and Ledan calls her Lara. *Ledan has mild hyperopia (farsightedness), inherited from his father, and requires reading glasses. **Leda’s glasses have purple trimmings on them, and appear to have been expensive, he’s often mocked for this, but doesn’t seem to care. *Leda enjoys and is interested in cooking, and often mildly complains about not being able to cook his own food while on postings. **He is often found in the mess hall in Mass Effect 2, comparing notes with Mess Sargent Gardener. **He also talks to James Vega about cooking. *Ledan can speak Swedish (as well as English), as he was raised bilingual. *Leda’s mother, Hannah, appears to be Canadian, as Leda himself speaks English with a Canadian accent. Category:Mass Effect Character Category:Mass Effect OC Category:Shepard Category:Soldier Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Spacer Category:War Hero Category:Vanguard Category:Male OC Category:Male Character Category:AU Characters Category:Male (Video Game)